All That I Have
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt. Percy/Nico


100 Themes Challenge- Theme #92- All That I Have

Fandom: Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus

Pairing(s): Percy/ Nico (past Percy/ Annabeth)

Rating: T (just to be safe)

A/N: Characters to not belong to me. If they did, Nico would have a lot of people after his emo behind...Also, this was written prior to Blood of Olympus.

* * *

><p>"I thought I would find you here, Nico."<p>

Nico looked up to find Percy standing above where he sat. The older demigod took a seat on the ground beside Nico and looked at the lake.

"It's a peaceful night, isn't it?" asked Percy. Nico nodded lightly as he turned his attention back to the lake, taking in the slowly setting dusk. The two demigods sat in almost complete silence, the only sounds coming from the woods and the lake that surrounded them.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked, his eyes remaining on the lake. Nico shrugged in reply and spoke.

"Everything that we have been through since Gaea fell."

Percy turned his head and looked at the Son of Hades.

"We have been through a lot, haven't we?"

Percy inched closer to the younger man and placed an arm around Nico's neck.

"I can't believe it's been three years since that day," continued the older of the two, "Three years since I almost lost everything that meant everything to me."

Nico leaned in and rested his head on Percy. Percy rested his head on top of Nico's head and sighed heavily.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing. Jason, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, everyone."

"I am sure that they are doing fine without you, especially Annabeth," replied Nico, "If she isn't, then it was her loss, not yours, Percy. She was the one who ended it between you two, not you."

Nico could feel Percy move his head slightly, most likely shaking his head in response to Nico's remark. Ever since they fought Gaea and barely won the battle, Nico had noticed a change in the demigod sitting beside him. It was like it was less reckless and more careful, especially after his relationship with Annabeth ended about a year after the battle.

The two demigods lay back on the grass, looking at the stars above them. Percy took one of Nico's hands into his free hand and held it.

"I had always thought that me and Annabeth would be together forever," whispered Percy, "It didn't seem so much that way after Gaea. I think it was that battle that changed us. We struggled for a while after that battle, but we somehow couldn't make it work like we used to. In a way, I am glad that me and her are no longer together."

Percy squeezed Nico's hand.

"If I wasn't for Jason the night before that battle, I wouldn't have known about how you felt about me," continued the older, "I wished that you would have told me and not Jason, but what is done is done. I guess it was your attraction toward me that somehow gave me a new lease on life after Gaea and Annabeth."

Nico looked over at Percy, who was smiling at him. It had taken the younger demigod a long time to become comfortable with his sexuality, coming from a different time period than the rest of the demigods, save his half sister Hazel. Throughout that time, Percy had stood beside Nico, also coming to terms to his growing attraction to the Son of Hades, who had become a familiar face at the camp the last few years. Nico rolled over to his side, looking at Percy. He was, in a way, speechless. Percy leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Nico's forehead.

"You know I really care about you, Nico, right?" asked Percy.

"I think so," replied the shorter man. Percy chuckled lightly.

"Believe me, I do. I think I care more about you than I ever did Annabeth," said Percy, "I know we have had a rough past, but I hope that we can have a good future together."

Percy let go of Nico's hand and put it in his pocket, rummaging through it. Percy pulled out his hand and held up a thin, plain silver band.

"Nico di Angelo, we have been through a lot since I first met you at that military academy. I am just wondering if there is any way you would be interested in spending the rest of your life with me," said Percy, "I know we have only been together for about a year and would understand if you wanted more time before you made a decision. I want to let you know that I am willing to give you everything that I have regardless."

Nico looked at the ring, then back at the demigod laying beside him.

"Percy?" Nico asked, "Are you serious?"

The taller man nodded.

"Yes, Nico, I'm serious. I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together."

Nico rolled onto Percy and kissed his deeply on the lips, only parting because they needed to breathe.

"Yes, Percy, I will marry you!" Nico cried happily for the first time he could remember in a long time. Nico held out his hand for Percy to place the ring on. The older man hugged Nico tightly.

"I'm being serious, Nico. I want to give you everything I have to give you. I love you, you know. So when do you want to get married?"

Nico rested his head on Percy's chest and laughed lightly.

"How about the Winter Solstice, Percy Jackson? I have always loved wintertime."

Percy hugged Nico tightly.

"Then December it is, Nico."


End file.
